La Placa del Hombre Muerto – Relatos de League of Legends
by Priestflame
Summary: La expedición de un grupo de valientes rebeldes jonios en busca de una legendaria reliquia escondida en el Archipiélago de la Llama Azul, se convertirá en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a su nación de los invasores cuando un desalmado pirata trate de reclamar para sí el preciado tesoro de los vastaya.


**La Placa del Hombre Muerto**

 **Por Ricardo Rojas/Priestflame**

 _Día uno de la expedición_

Zarpamos del puerto de Qi Han en dirección al Archipiélago de la Llama Azul, el capitán Yao Feng, el contramaestre Lon Kai, otros quince valientes hombres y yo, encargado de registrar la bitácora de este viaje y apoyar en las tareas cotidianas de la tripulación.

Nuestro barco, La Perla de Quin Lon, se construyó en menos de veinte días gracias al apoyo de todo el pueblo de Qi Han; en su construcción participaron hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, quienes pusieron en los hombros de esta expedición sus últimas esperanzas y recursos tras una serie de invasiones y saqueos que han reducido el pueblo a cenizas una y otra vez.

Mientras La Perla comenzaba a dejar atrás el puerto, grité el último adiós a mi esposa quien, perdida entre la multitud, ondeaba en el aire ramas de palma sagrada, como se acostumbra hacer a modo de despedida para desearle a los barcos un viaje corto y lleno de prosperidad.

Tan pronto perdimos de vista las costas de Jonia, cada uno de los hombres ocupó su puesto correspondiente mientras la tripulación completa entonaba cantos y súplicas al Espíritu, dándonos ánimos frente a la travesía que nos aguardaba.

 _Día cinco de la expedición_

La Perla de Quin Lon salió de puerto hace cuatro días, con la misión de recuperar para la resistencia jonia una ancestral reliquia perdida conocida como la _Placa del Trueno Sangriento_ , una legendaria armadura vastaya que según se dice otorgaría a los hombres la velocidad del rayo y la fuerza del trueno, a cambio de volverse una con su portador. En manos de la Hermandad, estamos seguros de que su poder ayudará a expulsar de nuestra isla a los invasores.

Los rumores sobre el desembarco de tropas noxianas se esparcieron casi tan rápido como el humo de las aldeas en llamas y los gritos de las viudas pisoteadas y asesinadas frente a sus familias. Nuestra aldea fue invadida y saqueada en tres oportunidades, cada una de las cuales me arrebató a uno de mis amados hijos. Mi mujer, mi luz del corazón, resistió cada una de estas pérdidas con mayor entereza que yo, y es gracias a ella que junto al capitán Feng logramos convencer a un grupo de valientes para ayudarnos en nuestra empresa. Fue su insistencia en la necesidad de plantar cara a los invasores y la fuerza de sus palabras frente al pueblo en ruinas que atrajo la atención del capitán, un retirado que en su juventud entrenó a varios aprendices en las elegantes artes marciales de la región del norte.

Yao Feng subió a la tarima y se unió a las arengas de mi mujer, y luego otros hombres se sumaron hasta que finalmente cada uno de los aldeanos alzaba las herramientas hacia el cielo, apartando en un grito todo pacifismo y resignación. Era el inicio de la revolución de mi pueblo.

 _Día trece de la expedición_

Las historias sobre legendarias reliquias vastayas imbuidas de magia son comunes entre los pueblos del interior de Jonia, y muchos de ellos han sido traspasados de generación en generación por sus habitantes. Un descendiente vastayano que solía visitar el pueblo vendiendo dulces y frutos traídos desde la región del norte nos contó sobre la leyenda de la _Placa_ mientras reconstruíamos el pueblo por tercera vez. Joven y aguerrido, pertenecía a una de las tantas tribus que heredaron las artes de los guerreros bailarines de Lhotlan; fiel a la tradición, la rebeldía e impetuosidad corrían por sus venas, así que no tardó en animarnos a todos convenciéndonos de que unidos seríamos capaces de expulsar al enemigo, como ya lo habían logrado nuestros antepasados en multitud de ocasiones anteriores.

Su discurso conmovió los corazones de todos los aldeanos de Qi Han, que inmediatamente comenzamos a trazar rutas y planos para comenzar nuestra empresa. Según el vastaya, la _Placa del Trueno Sangriento_ fue un regalo que los Lhotlan hicieron a los jonios hace muchas generaciones, como ofrenda de paz y amistad. Sin embargo, este regalo causó innumerables disputas entre pueblos que, ansiosos del poder que entrega la reliquia, pelearon entre sí buscando acaparar sus virtudes. Debido a esto, la reliquia fue robada por su gente y escondida de los humanos en una de las islas del Archipiélago de la Llama Azul, donde reposa hasta hoy.

Aún así, nadie en la aldea se había embarcado antes en una travesía similar, por lo que fue una fortuna cuando Lon Kai, ex-tripulante de un barco mercantil que recorrió las costas de Shurima y Piltóver, se unió a nuestras filas poco tiempo después. Él sería el encargado de enseñarle al resto de los hombres, simples pescadores de costa, las artes necesarias para mantener a flote un barco en largos viajes de alta mar. Con el paso de los días, y al ver que nuestros planes iban por buen camino, es que se comenzó la construcción de la Perla en los astilleros del pueblo.

 _Día veinte de la expedición_

Han pasado varios días desde que nuestro barco zarpó de tierras jonias, y aunque todavía faltan muchos más por navegar, ya se puede percibir en el aire la impaciencia de los tripulantes que comienzan lentamente a resentir los efectos de un viaje prolongado a través del océano.

Durante los últimos siete días el oleaje se ha comportado de manera totalmente distinta a la tranquilidad con la que nos recibió en un inicio. Olas de varios metros de altura continuamente han amenazado con dar vuelta nuestra embarcación, y hace unos momentos tuvimos que rescatar a uno de los marinos que, de no ser por la soga que llevaba atada a la cintura, habría sido arrastrado por el mar.

El vigía anunció que nos estamos internando en una de las zonas más tormentosas del viaje antes de llegar al área que rodea al Archipiélago.

 _Día veintidós de la expedición_

Hoy fue el primer día desde que zarpamos en que la tripulación completa, incluyendo al capitán, se reunió alrededor del palo principal de la embarcación para encomendarnos al Espíritu de Jonia como lo hicimos al salir de Qi Han. El cielo lleva dos días completamente oscuro, y los relámpagos no dejan de caer cerca de la borda. Las olas mecen al barco como si fuese un pequeño trozo de madera a la deriva, y por orden de Feng todo hombre que no sea indispensable deberá permanecer bajo cubierta, así que supongo que desde este momento tendré mucho tiempo disponible para escribir esta bitácora de navegación.

 _Día veintitrés de la expedición_

Hoy perdimos a uno de la tripulación. Hao Valmer, que el Espíritu lo guíe a un descanso eterno, cayó del mástil cuando intentaba reparar la vela mayor que se había rajado por culpa del viento. En ese instante la madera no fue capaz de soportar la tensión a la que se encontraba sometida por el vendaval, y cedió llevándose al pobre Valmer con ella a las profundidades.

La pérdida de Hao ha significado un duro golpe a la moral del resto de los marinos, pero el contramaestre Lon Kai, al dedicar unas palabras a nuestro compañero, proclamó un discurso en el que nos recordó el verdadero motivo por el que nos encontramos en este viaje, y por el cual todos, incluyendo a Hao, hemos aceptado ofrecer nuestras vidas para el bienestar y el futuro de Jonia; nos dijo que es en éstos momentos cuando no debemos flaquear en nuestra misión, para que el sacrificio de todos quiénes han ofrecido su vida luchando por nuestros hogares no sea en vano.

Con energías renovadas, y el fuego de la rebelión ardiendo en nuestros pechos, entonamos a coro las canciones de nuestros ancestros en homenaje a los héroes caídos de la resistencia, mientras las olas mecían inclementes a la Perla de Quin Lon.

 _Día veinticinco de la expedición_

Tras dos noches en las que debimos dormir amarrados a nuestros camarotes, la embarcación finalmente parece haber dejado atrás la horrible tormenta que nos acompañó durante más de diez días. Sin embargo, esta noche, en la reunión que celebramos hace un momento, ha ocurrido algo tanto o más terrible que la propia tempestad. El capitán llamó a cubierta al contramaestre, el vigía, y a mí, para decidir los próximos pasos de nuestra expedición. Estiró las cartas de navegación, sacó los instrumentos de medida y ubicación, y solicitó que alguien tomara nota mientras él situaba las coordenadas celestes. Pero al momento de dirigir la mirada hacia las estrellas para re orientar nuestro curso, el capitán Yao, atónito, nos miró a todos con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, consultar las cartas, y les entregó los instrumentos al vigía y el contramaestre para que también observaran. Nerviosos como nunca los vi antes, los tres se dedicaron fervientemente a revisar y medir las rutas de navegación, hicieron cálculos y volvieron a consultar los instrumentos, pero tras todos sus esfuerzos no les quedó más opción que rendirse ante una verdad espantosa: La poderosa tormenta nos había dejado completamente perdidos en mitad de un océano desconocido, y ninguno de los entendidos a bordo sabía a ciencia cierta cómo retomar el curso que habíamos trazado en un inicio.

Celebramos una asamblea de emergencia en la que se decidió unánimemente que, para evitar el pánico colectivo o algún intento desesperado de motín, ocultaríamos este hecho al resto de la tripulación; por lo menos, hasta que se logre determinar en qué sitio nos encontramos y logremos trazar una nueva ruta a destino.

 _Día veintiocho de la expedición_

Corro a escribir esto de vuelta en mi camarote, porque no sé si sea lo último que logre registrar antes de que nuestra expedición termine abruptamente. Tras dos días vigilando las estrellas y el horizonte sin ningún resultado favorable, he terminado por forjar una sincera amistad con el vigía del palo mayor Xan Iremis, un joven que vino al puerto de Qi Han desde Navori buscando mejor fortuna. A pesar de todavía no alcanzar la plena madurez ni poseer conocimientos formales de navegación, su templanza, inteligencia y agudeza convencieron al contramaestre para designarle su actual puesto.

Mientras Iremis me enseñaba a usar el catalejo, relataba su breve paso por el Placidium y cómo las diferencias con sus maestros lo hicieron desertar de sus estudios al poco tiempo. Yo me entretenía en esta plática cuando noté algo extraño en el horizonte. Una oscura mancha que se dibujaba sobre las olas y que me aceleró el pulso. Aguantándome el grito de "¡Tierra!" le entregué rápidamente el catalejo a Iremis para que confirmara mis sospechas. Xan se llevó el instrumento a los ojos y barrió el horizonte, hasta dar con el lejano punto que yo había señalado.

Contra todo lo que esperaba, su reacción no fue ni por cerca tan entusiasta como imaginé. Iremis palideció en su puesto mientras las manos le temblaban de tal manera que casi deja caer el catalejo. Se lo quité y volví a dirigir el instrumento al sitio que había observado hace un momento. Iremis y yo cruzamos una mirada de terror y corrimos desde el puesto de vigilancia para avisar al capitán, tan rápido como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de ello.

Porque al forzar la vista a través del cristal, pude distinguir que lo que vi en ese momento no era tierra como creí en un principio, sino una embarcación que se aproximaba a toda vela hacia nosotros. Una que lucía el característico velamen negro y rojo, los mástiles tallados, el bauprés en forma de sierra, la madera de los costados oscurecida por la pólvora y los cañones prestos al combate de un buque de guerra noxiano.

 _Día treinta de la expedición_

Después de la agitación de ayer, por fin encuentro un momento de tranquilidad para seguir escribiendo esta bitácora. Apenas dimos la señal de alarma, el capitán inmediatamente ordenó a la tripulación alistarse y desplegar velas con el objetivo de poner entre los noxianos y nosotros tanta distancia como fuera posible.

Aunque todavía podemos verlo en la distancia, parece ser que afortunadamente estamos logrando poco a poco dejar al barco atrás.

De todas maneras es muy posible que, así como nosotros, en el buque hayan notado la procedencia de nuestra embarcación, y por ello nadie de la tripulación está dispuesto a bajar la guardia por el momento. Seguiremos intentando alejarnos lo más posible de la otra nave.

Me están llamando nuevamente a cubierta, así que dejaré de escribir por el momento.

 _Día treinta y dos de la expedición_

Finalmente, parecer ser que hemos logrado perder a la embarcación noxiana. Si bien no lograron acercarse mucho debido a la rapidez con que maniobramos, cuatro días de persecución incesante han significado un gran agotamiento a los hombres de nuestro barco. Por ello, el capitán nuevamente ha ordenado que todo aquél que no sea indispensable en cubierta baje a los camarotes y reponga energías para lo que queda de viaje.

El problema es que seguimos perdidos en mitad del océano, y tanto el capitán como el contramaestre todavía no han acordado en contarle al resto de la tripulación. Supongo que el plan que han trazado es el de seguir rumbo fijo hasta dar con algún rastro de tierra que pueda ayudar a descubrir nuestra ubicación actual, pero tras todo esto de la aparición del buque noxiano es probable que sus planes hayan sufrido algún tipo de retraso. La mayor parte de esta carga parece estársela llevando Iremis, quien no abandona su puesto de vigilancia y continuamente informa al capitán de posibles obstáculos o pequeños indicios a lo lejos de alguna dirección a seguir.

 _Día treinta y seis de la expedición_

El capitán Yao Feng me ha contado que, estos últimos días, un detalle le ha estado incomodando constantemente, algo que lo mantiene aún más alerta y desconfiado de lo normal.

Considerando que los buques de guerra no suelen alejarse mucho del territorio central de Noxus, sería probable que la tormenta nos hubiese arrojado en aguas del imperio; tomando eso en cuenta, a estas alturas ya deberíamos haber avistado algún signo de tierra en las cercanías.

Por otra parte, al capitán le ha parecido bastante extraño el comportamiento mostrado por el buque de guerra que dejamos atrás hace unos días, ya que por lo general, y según le habían relatado a él en otras oportunidades, los noxianos tienden a ser bastante agresivos cuando un barco extranjero se adentra sin previo aviso en sus aguas territoriales; éste, en cambio, se ha limitado a seguirnos sin disparar siquiera una salva de cañón. Además, me ha confiado su sospecha de que, al parecer, el barco no ha dejado de seguirnos: solo se estaría limitando a alejarse hasta una distancia lo bastante segura como para no levantar sospechas.

Según le ha dicho el contramaestre esto es posible ya que, en el océano, los barcos también dejan huellas que un marino experimentado es capaz de leer, y seguir el rastro de una embarcación con uno o dos días de retraso no debería serles muy difícil.

Todo esto me ha parecido muy inquietante, y no he podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto mientras escribo en mi camarote. Si no estamos en aguas noxianas, ¿Por qué entonces ese barco tiene tanto interés en seguirnos? ¿Por qué no han intentado alcanzarnos o abordarnos y, por el contrario, se han limitado a mantenerse a distancia?

 _Día treinta y nueve de la expedición_

Hoy hemos logrado avistar tierra a lo lejos.

Aunque se trataba de un pequeño islote en el que difícilmente podría desembarcar la tripulación entera, la noticia le ha devuelto a los hombres la ilusión de que pronto llegaremos a destino. La Perla se acercó a éste tanto como fuese posible, y mientras echaba anclas se preparó un bote en el que el contramaestre, Iremis, otros dos marinos y yo, nos trasladaríamos para desembarcar sobre la formación rocosa.

Estaríamos en aquel islote por espacio de una hora y media, mientras el contramaestre revisaba el sedimento con la esperanza de identificar alguna pista que le diera una idea de dónde nos encontrábamos. Iremis partió solo al otro extremo del islote, argumentando que posiblemente podría ver algo desde la orilla opuesta. Mientras tanto, yo me dediqué a pasear junto a los otros dos camaradas, disfrutando del sol y la sensación de la tierra firme.

Una vez agotado el tiempo, Lon Kai dio la orden de reunirnos. Su aspecto sombrío reflejaba claramente que no había logrado ningún avance importante. Cuando nos preparábamos para abordar nuestra pequeña embarcación, el bote comenzó a agitarse repentinamente, y de entre las olas varias figuras que rodearon el bote tomándonos por sorpresa.

Una cuadrilla de vastayanos armados con lanzas de piedra salió del mar y se acercó a la orilla frente a nosotros. El contramaestre nos pidió que no nos moviéramos ni emitiésemos sonido alguno, y luego tomó la palabra. Levantando las manos para mostrar que iba desarmado, el contramaestre se presentó y comenzó a charlar con las criaturas.

Aún no deja de maravillarme la habilidad con que el contramaestre Kai manejó la situación. Al poco tiempo, logró que los vastayanos dejaran de apuntarnos con sus lanzas, y tras eso pudo preguntarles su procedencia. Sin ocultar su desconfianza en ningún momento, nos revelaron que pertenecían a la tribu de los Raylu, y no tardaron en confirmar que nos encontrábamos bastante alejados de las costas de Jonia. Un vastaya con rasgos de tiburón, que destacaba por su corpulencia, nos preguntó con fiereza qué era lo que hacíamos en ese lugar. Lon Kai, con mucho tacto, le dijo que formábamos parte de la tripulación de un barco pesquero jonio que se había alejado mucho de la costa, y que nos habíamos perdido en medio de la tormenta de hace unos días.

El vastayano, que parecía el líder, evaluó su historia mientras nos miraba de pies a cabeza, y tras unos instantes pareció decidir que éramos lo suficientemente confiables.

"No son los primeros que se pierden en la Gran Turbulencia" nos dijo, "Ya otros con muchas más agallas que ustedes se han perdido aquí en el Archipiélago de la Llama Azul. Deberían marcharse cuanto antes, pescadores de orilla, si no quieren ser carne para los monstruos que habitan estas aguas. Por culpa de los piratas que navegan esta zona continuamente se hunden embarcaciones sobre nuestra aldea, así que tampoco esperen una cálida bienvenida de nuestra parte". Luego entregó algunas indicaciones de orientación al contramaestre y se sumergió junto a sus compañeros para no volver a salir.

Habiéndonos enterado de que por fin nos encontrábamos por fin en el Archipiélago, no podía dejar de regocijarme pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, descubrí que la expresión en el rostro de Kai se había oscurecido aún más. Mientras los otros tres subían al bote se acercó a mí y, discretamente, susurró algo que me dejaría helado: "Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, compañero. Las indicaciones del vastayano no coinciden con las que hemos venido siguiendo todo este tiempo. ¿Recuerdas el barco noxiano que avistamos hace unos días? Pues bien, alguien cambió el mapa, compañero. Hay un traidor entre nosotros".

 _Día cuarenta y dos de la expedición_

Tras todo este tiempo navegando en aguas desconocidas, finalmente, nos acercamos a la isla donde se encuentra la _Placa del Trueno Sangriento_. Si bien el contramaestre mintió respecto a nuestro viaje dada la posibilidad de que el tesoro se encuentre aún vigilado, las indicaciones del _Raylu_ nos fueron muy útiles para reorientar la navegación. El capitán Yao dijo que nunca esperó que la tormenta nos hubiese arrojado tan lejos, pero la urgencia de la persecución del buque noxiano nos ayudó en parte a ganar algo de terreno.

Hoy hemos decidido quiénes desembarcarán en la isla a buscar la _Placa_ : el capitán Feng, el vigía, otros tres marinos escogidos directamente por el contramaestre y yo. Debido a que Lon Kai le ha hecho saber al capitán sus sospechas de que existe un traidor entre nosotros, decidieron que él se quedaría en el barco mientras nosotros nos encargamos personalmente de recuperar la reliquia y traerla a salvo de vuelta al barco. El capitán ha tomado la precaución de entregarnos a Xan y a mí un cuchillo para defensa en caso de que ocurriese un imprevisto mientras sacamos el tesoro de la isla.

Aún no logro creer en lo que me ha dicho el contramaestre Lon Feng tras su conversación con el vastayano. ¿Por qué razón un jonio estaría dispuesto a traicionar a sus compañeros y entregarlos a los noxianos? ¿Por qué alguien cometería un acto tan cobarde después de ver todo el dolor que la invasión ha provocado a nuestra gente? No puedo concebir cómo una persona en su sano juicio estaría dispuesta a realizar un acto tan detestable, y entregarnos a nuestro peor enemigo cuando se supone que todos, en este barco, estamos aquí justamente porque queremos proteger a nuestras familias y todo aquello que amamos de las manos de los invasores.

No he podido dejar de pensar en esto durante los últimos dos días, y aunque sé que esta bitácora debiera registrar principalmente los hechos que acontecen a la tripulación como tal, necesitaba desahogar de alguna manera los pensamientos que no dejan de abrumarme.

"Muy emotivo", dijo el alto y corpulento pirata que sin lugar a dudas debía ser el capitán, mientras aplastaba entre sus gruesos dedos mi bitácora de viaje. "Pero deberías saber que una de las primeras reglas de la navegación es que nunca puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en quien dice ser tu mejor amigo", agregó, mientras señalaba a Xan Iremis con un gesto, quien se encontraba junto a él flanqueado por un par de marinos grandes y fuertes.

El resto nos hallábamos de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza, cada uno con un alfanje punzándonos en la columna. El capitán apenas sí podía mantenerse erguido por la herida que Xan le hizo con su cuchillo en una pierna, justo en el momento en que unos quince o dieciséis piratas nos abordaban en la caverna mientras desenterrábamos la reliquia. Un movimiento cobarde y astuto, sin duda… Herir a traición al único hombre de entre nosotros que manejaba las artes marciales y sabría cómo defenderse en esta situación.

"¡Iremis, explícate!" le grité con frustración, "¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?!"

Xan desvió la mirada un momento y luego, lentamente, respondió: "Lo hice por mi familia. El capitán Gangplank ofreció llevárselos lejos de Jonia si yo accedía a revelarle la ubicación de la _Placa_ ".

"Traidor" dije con rabia, "¿Acaso quieres ignorar todas las penurias que vivimos en este viaje? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo el contramaestre la noche en que murió Hao? ¿Acerca de cómo todos estábamos aquí dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por un futuro para nuestras familias?" Iremis siguió con la cabeza gacha, y no respondió.

"Tienen un buen chico aquí", dijo el que parecía el segundo al mando, mientras su capitán sacaba una reluciente naranja de la chaqueta y le daba un fuerte mordisco, "Hizo un buen trabajo cambiándoles el mapa para que su capitán estuviese obligado a seguir las indicaciones que él mismo le iba dando. De verdad es algo que a ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiese ocurrido".

"El resto fue seguir las pistas que él mismo iba dejando por el camino, hasta llegar a ese islote donde nos dejó las últimas indicaciones para encontrarlos", suspiró el pirata, y luego añadió. "Estábamos preocupados de que se llevaran el tesoro antes de que pudiésemos alcanzarlos, pero el buque de guerra que le robamos a ese viejo cuervo noxiano es sin duda más rápido de lo que parece".

Gangplank, quien terminaba de devorar su segunda naranja, se limpió con la manga el jugo de fruta que le chorreaba por la barba y se acercó al capitán Yao. Con el taco de su bota, comenzó a pisar sobre la herida que tenía en la pierna, haciendo gritar de dolor a Feng. Olvidada a sus pies se encontraba la legendaria _Placa del Trueno Sangriento_ , pero el maldito no tenía ninguna prisa en recogerla y, por el contrario, parecía estarse divirtiendo mientras veía sufrir a nuestro capitán.

Sin quitar la bota de la herida de Feng, sacó su sable y comenzó a inspeccionar el filo con detención.

"Tanto parloteo ya me está aburriendo" dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la cueva en que nos encontrábamos. "Córtenlos de proa a popa excepto al chico y llévense la reliquia al barco. Arrojen los cuerpos al mar y que sirvan de cebo para tiburones como los que matamos de su nave".

"¡No! ¡Gangplank, te pedí que los mantuvieras a salvo!" gritó Iremis.

"Me pediste que mantuviese a tu familia a salvo", le respondió fieramente Gangplank, "si vendiste a tu tripulación a un pirata de Aguasturbias, dudo mucho que la consideres tu familia". Mientras discutían, aproveché la distracción para sacar mi cuchillo y clavárselo a uno de los piratas que tenía a mis espaldas. Entonces me lancé hacia donde se encontraba la _Placa del Trueno Sangriento_ y, sin pensarlo ni por un momento, me la adherí rápidamente al hombro.

En ese instante, sentí cómo una cantidad increíble de energía fluía dentro de mí, mientras la _Placa_ atravesaba mis ropas fusionándose limpiamente a la carne de mi hombro. Salté sobre el pirata que custodiaba al capitán Yao con tanta fuerza, que los dos nos estrellamos bruscamente contra la pared. Me levanté tosiendo polvo mientras algunas piedrecillas caían sobre mi cabeza; a mi lado, el bucanero estaba tendido sobre el suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole desde la comisura de la boca. Luego di la vuelta, y velozmente me lancé contra otros tres marinos atónitos que retenían a mis compañeros. De un puñetazo los envié contra el fondo de la caverna, y liberé a mis camaradas para que también pudiesen unirse al combate.

Mientras los desataba pude ver que Iremis, ya cerca de la salida, sacó también su cuchillo y cortó el cuello de uno de los marinos que lo custodiaban, liberándose de ellos para volver a nuestro lado. Peleamos contra los demás piratas intentando liberar al resto de nuestros compañeros; yo me movía como un rayo entre la multitud y uno por uno dejaba a nuestros enemigos fuera de combate, mientras el pirata Gangplank se limitaba a observar toda la pelea desde la entrada de la caverna. Iremis se lanzó sobre él sujetando el cuchillo con ambas manos, pero Gangplank lo rechazó de un revés como quien aparta la hierba en un campo de cereal. Iremis cayó al suelo mientras otros dos piratas se le echaban encima, y entonces decidí lanzarme sobre el pirata aprovechando el poder que me había conferido la reliquia.

Cargué con fuerza, preparando mi puño para asestarle un golpe mortal al capitán, cuyo rostro burlón seguía observándome desde la entrada. Lancé mis nudillos hacia adelante con una fuerza sobrehumana, y sentí cómo el poderoso impacto sacudía todo mi cuerpo.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos, Gangplank seguía en el lugar con la misma sonrisa burlona de hace un momento. Miré mi mano, que se hallaba atrapada entre los dedos del propio capitán, e intenté liberarme, pero sus dedos apretaban tan fuerte mi puño que no era capaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

El pirata se echó a reír, y alzó el brazo hasta que mis pies se despegaron del suelo. Golpeé, arañé y pataleé, pero nada de esto me ayudó a soltarme. Volteé la mirada, y pude ver a Iremis en el suelo mientras otros tres piratas lo golpeaban sin piedad. El resto de mis compañeros yacían inconscientes o muertos, y el capitán Yao Feng observaba impotente la escena rodeado por un charco de sangre.

"Golpeas con la fuerza de un cachorro de foca, niño", me dijo mientras ponía mi cara a la altura de la suya. Su aliento apestaba a naranjas rancias y grog. "El tesoro que traes puesto solo amplifica la fuerza de quien la usa", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Un debilucho como tú nunca obtendrá gran cosa a cambio".

Posó su enorme mano sobre la _Placa_ e intentó quitarla, haciéndome gritar del dolor, pero ésta se encontraba tan firmemente adherida a mi cuerpo que no cedió un solo centímetro.

Sosteniéndome todavía en el aire con un brazo, caminó hacia el interior de la caverna y gritó al resto de su tripulación. "¡Córtenle los miembros a los que sigan vivos, y entiérrenlos en el agujero de donde sacaron esta cosa; si son gusanos, saldrán como gusanos!", ladró.

"Es muy tarde, Gangplank", jadeé, desafiante. "La _Placa_ me pertenece, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Sólo hay un modo de que me arrebates esta armadura".

El malvado pirata sonrió.

"Pues entonces vamos a divertirnos un largo tiempo juntos".


End file.
